My Life
by Alexandra.E.Cullen
Summary: Bella is the human daughter of Carlilse.He thought that after he became a vampire she died of old age.Now 358 years later Bella finds her father.She falls in love with Edward,but will they live happily together.Bad summry complete Summary inside.1st story
1. London Carlilse

Summary: Before Carlisle is changed he had a daughter called Isabella Cullen. After the night he was changed he never heard of his sweet Bella again. By the time he had controlled his thirst to much time had passed and he thought his darling Bella had died of old age. Bella Cullen a girl loved by everyone at a young age loved her dad. After her dad "died" she grew up with her grandfather but at the age of seventeen she had enough of everything and ran to the forest where she was bitten.

London 1650

CPOV (Carlisle)

I had the feeling I wasn't going to see my sweet Isabella again. I didn't like the feeling at all. Her mother had died at childbirth and I was the only parent she had left. My sweet princess always says the she doesn't need anybody but me and that she will be happy as long as I am with her. I can tell that she is saying the truth and I know that if something where to happen to me and I where to live her she will be completely miserable. My sweet princess is very bright for just being a 6 year old.

."Daddy are you coming to say goodnight."

"Yes princess I will be their in a minute", I said laughing.

"Ok. I'll wait for you in my room."

I got say that I love her with all my heart she is my life and I would die if something were to happen to her. As I walked to her room I was remembering how she could always do to make me feel better. I smiled at the memory.

"Hi daddy. Are you ok you don't look happy".

"Yeah I'm good, but what's wrong sweet heart I can hear that you are scared and worried. Why is that?"

"It's nothing daddy it's just that I feel like I am not ever going to see you again if you go hunt those vampires. I'm just scared that I'm not going to see you again."

"Don't worry I promise to be back in the morning. Here I want to give you this necklace. It has the Cullen crest. If you were it I will have good luck and I will come back safe and sound. Can you were it for me and give it to me tomorrow in the morning when I wake up."

"Sure, daddy I'll were it. Goodnight daddy I'll see you in the morning."

"Night princess I'll see you in the morning." I said closing the door and turning the light off.


	2. London Isabella Cullen

London 1650

BPOV (Bella's)

Hi my name is Isabella Cullen and I am 6 years old. I am the daughter of Carlisle Cullen and Cassandra Swan-Cullen. My mommy died when I was born and I have always lived with my daddy since he is my only parent.

I've been very worried about my daddy since he told me that he was going to go hunting those evil vampires. I had the feeling that he is going to die and that I'll never see him again. I just feel that something bad is going to happen.

"Daddy are you coming to say goodnight". I asked my daddy

"Yes princess I'll be their in a minute" he said. I think I heard him laugh.

"Ok. I'll wait for you in my room"

I absolutely love my daddy but this feeling still won't go await and it's starting to kill me. I saw my daddy coming and when I saw his face I can tell that something was bothering him and by the looks of it something big.

"Hi daddy. Are you ok you don't look happy."

"Yeah I'm good, but what's wrong sweet heart I can hear you are scared and worried. Why is that?"

I really didn't want to tell him, but he is my daddy and I can tell him anything.

"It's nothing daddy it's just that I feel like I am not ever going to see you again if you go hunt those vampires. I'm just scared that I'm not going to see you again."

"Don't worry I promise to be back in the morning. Here I want to give you this necklace. It has the Cullen crest. If you were it I will have good luck and I will come back safe and sound. Can you were it for me and give it to me tomorrow in the morning when I wake up."

"Sure, daddy I'll were it. Goodnight daddy I'll see you in the morning." I told my daddy.

"Night princess I'll see you in the morning." he said to me before turning off the lights and closing the door.


	3. seperation

Sorry it took me so long to put up the new chapter had to finish school work. Please review.

CPOV

I have just tucked my sweet princess to bed. Its very cold outside. I'm just waiting for the rest of the town. They seem to want to destroy the vampires that I found in the swear as quick as possible. As I waited I saw the creature emerge from the swear. I ran even though the town was not here.

Then I saw its eyes. Its eyes were black the color of coal. it looked very tired and it looked very weak. It saw me and instead of running away from me even though the town was starting to come he stared at me and then jumped.

He was fast and very strong. From the looks he gave me it looked like he was hungry. I had in my hand a crucifix and a wooden stake but it didn't work. His skin was like hard marble and was as cold as ice. Then out of the no where he bit my neck.

I knew that whatever came in contact with the creature was killed and then burned. The pain on my neck was horrible. It felt like I was on fire and as much as it hurt I found the strength to move and hid so the town wouldn't find me and kill me. As I hid I kept thinking of the promise I made to my only daughter and how right now I saw how I broke it. In my thoughts I kept saying I'm sorry.

I knew that I could never go back even as much as I wanted and it killed me that I couldn't. After three long horrible days I new what I had become. I was hiding in the forest somewhere far from London. I didn't want to kill. After a while the thirst was starting to kill me and I smelled something delicious and then I saw the heard of deer. Out of pure instinct I attacked the deer and drank them dry. Their blood helped sustain the thirst that I had. I came up with the theory that I didn't have to be more of the monster that I already was, I could live of the blood of animal. With that I was happy maybe just maybe I could control my thirst and see for one last time my daughter.

BPOV (the day after Carlisle was bitten)

I was having the most horrible dream. I dreamed that my daddy got bitten by the vampire he went to go hunt.

The dream

A vampire was coming out of the swear and my daddy saw him. My daddy saw the vampires eyes. Its eyes were as black as coal. Daddy had a crucifix and a wooden stake I his hand. Out of nowhere the vampire jumped and bit him the it just stopped and ran away. I saw my daddy hid and then it turned black.

End of dream

As I woke up I called for my dad. "Daddy"

No answer at all. I was starting to get scared cause he said he would be here in the morning and it was already morning. No he didn't get bitten it was just a dream. Maybe he just didn't hear me.

"Daddy are you there" I tried again but still no answer.

As got out of bed and searched through the house it looked like nobody had been her since last night.

"Bella sweetheart were are you honey"

"Right here grandpa. What's wrong do you know were daddy is?"

He looked down and you could tell that he had been crying and by the looks of it he had cried for a very long time. I immediately got worried cause grandpa never cries. He is always the strong one.

"Honey it's about" sniff " your daddy. Remember how last night he went to hunt those vampires" I knobbed my head to afraid to even think that my dream had come true.

"Well a he was waiting for the town to come he saw the vampire and ran after him. We have not seen or heard of him. We think that he might have had died in the hands of that monster."

No it could not be true. He promised he would be back safe and sound. Daddy never brakes a promise.

"No that can't be true he promised he would be back. He promised. He promised." I kept saying this as I cried I just could not believed that my dad was killed by those vampires.

"Since we think your dad is died you are coming to live with me till you are old enough to get married and raise a family. Ok sweetie. I know that its hard but he died for good reasons. Don't worry about it everything is going to be ok". I just knobbed my head not trusting my voice knowing that if I opened my mouth I would scream and cry. I couldn't believe that my grandpa said everything was going to be ok. His only son had just died and the one person that mattered the most to me had died. As soon as I could stand I headed to my room to pack my things so I could move in to grandpa's house. I felt miserable


	4. Hatred and Decisions

BPOV(11 YEARS IN THE FUTURE)

Its been 11 years since my father died. I missed him so much I still sometimes cry even though everybody thinks I've forgotten about him, but I haven't. I have lived with my grandfather for over the last decade.

I've grown a lot since my daddy died. I am now a young lady with plain looks. Everybody says that I'm the most beautiful lady alive, but I don't think so. I have plain brown long hair, pale skin due to wear I live, and big brown chocolate colored eyes. I am not that tall only five feet four inches. My life as been going on as if nothing has happened and my grandpa has made sure nobody mentions my father around me. I still own the house that belonged to my father. Everything that belonged to him now belongs to me. My grandpa told me it would help me if I sold the house, but I just couldn't. It was one of the momentums that I hold closest to my heart cause it holds so many memories.

"Isabella darling I have some good news to tell you. Please come downstairs for a moment."

I didn't know what he wanted for me and I didn't want to go but curiosity got the better of me and I decided to see what he wanted.

"Coming grandfather. I'll be their in one moment."

As I walked down the stairs I heard my grandfather talking to some men. Well it sounded like men. I couldn't understand what they were talking about, but I had a feeling it was about me. As I reached the bottom steps I saw a wealthy gentlemen, a young women, and a boy around my age talking to my grandfather and the moment my grandpa saw me he called me over.

"Isabella I would like you to meet Mr. Walter Watson, his wife Cassandra Watson, and their young son Daniel Watson."

"Hello nice to meet you I am Isabella Cullen, but I like to go by Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella your grandfather has said many good things about you. He was right when he said you were beautiful." she said to me. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well for me.

"Why thank you very much. That is very sweet of you to say."

"Well Isabella I wanted you to meet the Watson's because I have arranged for you to marry Daniel over here", he said as he pointed to Daniel, "I wanted you to spent some time with him before we announce your marriage and you marry him." he aid with a big smile on his face as if were the proudest moment of his life, seeing his only granddaughter.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said as loud as I could. "You are forcing an arrange marriage on me even though I told you I wanted to find love and not end up married and hating my husband. What's wrong with you." the minute I said that I regretted it.

"I am sorry for my granddaughter's behavior maybe we should do this another time when she gets over the shock. I'll send you a letter so Daniel and Isabella can get to know each other time. As for you Isabella I want to see you in the library in ten minutes." The minute he told me this I could see the anger he had because I had screamed to our guest and to him our future possible family. His eyes went hard and cold like when he would be disappointed at daddy cause he wouldn't assume people of being vampires as quick as he could.

As he was apologizing to our guest I ran to my room to have some time to think. I was thinking of everything that happened to me since I moved with grandpa. Ten minutes later I went to my grandfathers library. He was sitting on his desk with a determination that it looked like he was never going to change his mind. The minute he heard me coming in gesture for me to sit down and then he began to speak.

"Isabella the attitude you showed today was disgraceful. Never in my life have I been more ashamed to call you my granddaughter. I have always been proud on how everybody say's your so well mannered and respectful. How could you be so disrespectful."

I felt very ashamed when he said this but what did he want me to say. He was forcing me into an arrange marriage,

"I am very sorry grandfather, but I don't want to wed somebody I don't love. For that reason I am not going to marry Daniel, he seems like a sweet gentlemen but I do not love him so I am not going to marry him." As I said this I could see the determination in his eyes and I knew that nothing was going to change his mind.

"You will marry Daniel and you will be happy. You are going to marry him no matter what. You will respect him and his family and you will keep the Cullen honor. I am not going to allow you to disgrace the Cullen name. Do you understand me Isabella Marie Cullen."

He said this with so much power that I was afraid of him for a minute, even though I didn't let it show.

"I understand what you say grandfather but I will not marry him." I said this so calm that I was shocked.

"Isabella you will marry him end of discussion."

"I am sorry grandpa but I won't. I hope you enjoy your disappointment."

After saying that I walked to my room and locked it. I couldn't face anybody right now. I was thinking of what to do cause I knew that if I stayed I would marry Daniel and their would be nothing I could do. I knew that I had to run away and never come back to London again. It hurt a lot to say the least but I knew that it was the only thing I could if I didn't' want to marry Daniel. That night I decided I would run away and never come back. I would leave everything behind. I would leave when grandpa was asleep and I would only take the most important things with me.

With that thought I got of my bed and got my bag. I started to pack anything that was important to me.

I packed a few dresses, shoes, all my inheritance from my mother and father, a few books that I owned ,and things that I knew I couldn't live without.

I put all of the things I was going to take with me somewhere safe so my grandpa wouldn't suspect a thing.

I put on the Cullen crest that my father had given me before he died and went back to my bed. I laid their the rest of the day knowing this was the last time I was going to sleep on it.

With my determination straight in my mind I fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please read and review. I will update as soon as possible. Please give me a review or a comment so I can now if you are enjoying the story. Thank you to everybody who is putting My Life as a favorite story and putting it on story alert.

Thank you everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	5. Escaping and bitten

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night not knowing what time it was. It was very quiet and I was still dressed in the clothing I feel asleep in. As I got up, I saw the clock tower and saw that it was three in the morning. I went to go check around the house. My grandfather was asleep and so was everybody in the house.

I went silently back to my room to gather my things. I was afraid that any sound I would make would wake up my grandfather. I stopped calling him grandpa long time ago. I use to think that I could tell him anything, but as I got older I started to feel less confident about telling him anything that I felt private. I just couldn't tell him everything like I use to when he was alive.

When I got to my room I got all of my belongings that I couldn't live without. I changed into a comfortable blue traveling dress. I always loved the color blue on me since my father told me it made me look beautiful.

As I closed the door to my room I looked around for the last time. All the good and bad memories flashed thru my mind. I walked down the stairs leaving my grandfathers house. As I got closer to the door I kept thinking about my father. I kept thinking about my friends and the people that I meet while growing up. When I got to the door I suddenly turned around and went to get some piece of paper from the library and I wrote:

Dear grandfather,

I am righting this letter cause I can't live her anymore. As much as I love you I can't live with a man who is forcing me to do something I don't want to. I have ran away and you will never see me again. I am going to start somewhere new. I will have new beginning. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Don't send anybody to look for me cause I have hidden my path very well. I've taken all my inheritance with me and all of the things I can't live without. I love you and never forget that. As much as it hurts to write this I know that you would want to know what happened to me. I as know that it would be the thing that my daddy would want me to do. I love you,

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Cullen

After I wrote this letter I put it in the library. I walked to the door and walked away from the place I have called home for over the last decade. I walked out of the house locked the door shut and started to walk away.

I started walking down the familiar road to the house that belonged to my father. I kept wondering were I would run away to. As I got closer to my childhood home I thought it would be perfect for me to run away to the forest. When I got to the front of my old house I went inside to see it for one last time. When I got inside I saw a oil lamp that was never use and I got it.

"I might as well use this to let me see in the forest." Great I sound like a mad one talking to my self. I got up and took the lamp with me and got out of their.

I started to wake to the forest. I walked for what seemed hours. My feet were starting to hurt. As I continued walking I heard a twig crack.

I turned around and saw nothing and I continued to walk then I saw the most beautiful male I have ever since. He had pale skin so white it looked like the color of snow, dirty blond hair, he had muscle but it didn't look over done and he was around six three in height. Saying he was beautiful was not the right word, but then I saw his eyes. They were black the color of coal like the vampire I saw in my dreams that bit daddy. No its not possible.

"Mmm. I have never smell such a delicious scent in my life." I heard him mumble.

"Who are you" I said in the bravest voice I could manage.

"I my dear am a vampire and now you will die." I heard him say.

All of a sudden he jumped to get me. I tried to run away but I couldn't. I tried to run away but I couldn't. He then bit my neck. I screamed but was to in to deep in the forest for someone to hear me. All of a sudden he stopped and I started to feel the worst pain possible. I screamed for him to kill me but he was gone. The pain was to much for me to handle and I blacked out.


	6. Authors note

**Hey everybody sorry it took me forever to update the story but I had a volleyball tournament. I hope you are liking the story so far. I will try to finish it as soon as possible. I need some ideas for my next story. Please write reviews cause I really wants some. Well hope you are enjoying your summer break .**


	7. New Life

**Hay people thanks for everyone that is putting my life an story alert. Well I really hope you review. The ones I got were really nice and sweet. Oh and I won third place in the volleyball tournament. Yah . We ended getting bronze medals and their really cool. **

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

**I felt the pain all over my body. I begged and screamed. It really did hurt. I have felt a lot of pain before since I'm a clumsy person and I tend to fall a lot, but this is much worse. I knew that I blacked out since I could not see my surroundings.**

**Slowly I started to get better control of the pain. I started to get feeling and I started to hear the things around me.**

**I started to think that the pain was starting to go away then I felt pain that made me feel I was burning in hell. I kept thinking of the things I did that made me deserve this pain. **

**All of a sudden it stopped. I opened my eyes. I could see everything clearly in front of me. Everything was so clear. I knew that I couldn't see like this before and I was very surprise how different the world looked like now with my new vision. I started to recall everything that happened to me.**

**I remember running away and walking into the forest. I remember my feet starting to hurt and seeing the hottest guy in the world and him biting me and then feeling the pain and I blacked out. Omg I'm a vampire I thought to myself.**

**I knew that I could never go back home cause I would be killed if I ever enter town again. I also knew that I would have to drink blood. I CAN'T DRINK BLOOD. I'LL FAINT LIKE I WHEN I SMELL IT. I started to feel pain in my throat and it was starting to feel horrible.**

**All of a sudden I smelled something delicious and I ran towards the smell that was making my throat hurt even more. I ran and I was amazed by the speed I had gain. I saw a den of lions and out of pure instinct I jumped towards the and sucked all of them. I then realized that I didn't have to be a monster. I decide that I would drink from animals instead of humans. I was happy for the people that wouldn't die to quench my thirst.**

**I started to run all over the forest. I found the speed exhilarating and calming. I think it is a miracle that I haven't fallen yet. Hahahahahah. I know that I am such a klutz. I was amazed by how graceful I was and how my voice sounded so beautiful. I kept walking and noticed that my clothing was full of blood. I quickly went to go get my bag so I can change into something cleaner for me to were.**

**I quickly went and change behind a tree. I decide to put my yellow dress on which was a dress that my mom use to were before she had me.**

**It really was quite beautiful and it was simple. Something I loved about it.**

**I went to go get my bag and after I got it I started to runaway from their .**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review I will update the new chapter tomorrow. I am writing my second fan fiction. The story in going to be called Unexpected. Please read and review. Thanks for the people who have given me reviews, put my story on story alert, and has put me as a favorite author. Thanks so much everybody………………………………. **


	8. Forks

Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Also thanks for the encouragement and awesome ideas you guys send me. Here is the next chapter you were waiting for:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV 2009

Its been over three hundred years since I was changed into a vampire. I've enjoyed my life to the fullest. I've seen the world change since the time that I was born in. It's the year 2008 and I'm getting ready to board my plane.

I've been living hear in London for the last 4 years. I knew that I would have to move away from here or people would start to get suspicious that I haven't changed one bit.

I was getting on my plane here in London cause I am moving to a town called Forks which happens to located in the united states in the state of Washington. I decide to move their since it looked in the Olympic peninsula and the sun hardly shines their. I thought it would be perfect place.

13 hours later

My plane was going to land in exactly 2 minutes and 29 seconds.

2 minutes 29 seconds later.

Ah my plane finally landed in Port Angeles. Now I just have to get to my new house. I decided to go to the car dealer and buy myself a car.

I decided to by a midnight blue 2010 Lamborghini with dark tinted windows. It was a beautiful car and it had a lot of speed. Just the type of car I love. I quickly put my luggage in the back trunk and started to drive to my new home.

When I got to my new house I was impressed with the work I put in it. It was a big Victorian 18 century house that looked more like a castle than a mansion. My house was bigger than the Volturi's palace. I lived alone yet I loved having a huge house. It is located in the middle of the forest and I actually have quite a variety of animals to hunt from.

I got to my house around 4 in the afternoon. So I decided to call the school and enroll myself. Since I only had the appearance of a 17 year old I had to say that my parents were away on a very busy business trip and wont be able to come in and enroll me. The secretary told me it was alright and that I could start school tomorrow if I wish. I told her thank you and hung up.

By the time I had unpacked everything it was already three in the morning and I decided to go hunting. I went to my roomed and changed into my hunting clothes.

I ran to the forest and drank some deer and a couple of elk. When I was satisfied I went back to my house. It was already five in the morning so I decided to get ready for school. I went inside my walk in closet and decided to put on some designer pants and silk shirt with my black 2in stiletto's and my channel bag. I didn't do anything with my hair cause it was straight and soft, by the time I was ready it was already six thirty. I started to run and down the stairs so I could get to my car.

I got inside my car and started to drive to forks high school. On my way to school I smelled the scent of five vampires. I was shocked to say the least cause you hardly see that many vampires together.

I arrived at the school at seven fifteen and I went straight to the office. The secretary I talked to on the phone greeted me and gave me my time table. She gave me a not and told me that I have to get it signed by every teacher.

I had :

ENGLISH WITH MR. DANIELS

MATH WITH MISS ANDERSON

HISTORY WITH MRS. NOVWAK

LUNCH

BIOLOGY WITH MR. BANNER

GYM WITH COACH CLAP

Uh why do I have to have gym. I absolutely hate it even though I'm not clumsy anymore.

I entered English and I introduced myself to the teacher.

"hi Mr. Daniels my name is Isabella Cullen and I'm the new girl." uh that sounded very dumb

"Ah yes hello Isabella nice to meet you. Welcome to forks high school. Well you can sit next to miss Cullen, Miss Cullen can you please raise your hand." I saw the girl that raised her hand and by the color of her topaz eyes I knew that she was a vegetarian vampire.

"ok thank you Mr. Daniels."

I walked towards the vampire girl. She was very small with spiky black hair and looked to be a the most 4 feet 10 inches. She looked like a pixie. She looked very nice then all of a sudden I sensed her power. She could see the future. I was shocked cause I thought I was the only one with that power.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you." she said cheerfully at me in vampire whisper.

" Nice to meet you Alice my name is Isabella Cullen but please call me Bella." I answered to her.

We continue to talk the rest of the class period. I asked her who else was her and she told me about her mate Jasper her sister Rosalie and her two brothers Emmett and Edward. She told me about the power she, Jasper, and Edward had. I was shocked cause I also had those powers. After I said goodbye to Alice I walked to my next class. My other class were very boring. At noon we all walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I really hated to smell human food but I had to make it look like I was going to eat it. I bought my props and started to walk to the register. I felt someone trying to get past my shield and started to look around. I saw the table were Alice and her family were sitting at. I saw who I presume was Edward trying read my mind and I couldn't help but laugh on how frustrated his faced looked. I started to read his mind just for fun.

" Why can't I read her mind".

I couldn't help but laugh.

"is she laughing at me"

I knobbed my head and let him read my mind.

"hay Edward"

He looked shocked and started to think again.

"Did I just hear her"

"YES YOU DID. Tell your family to meet me right after school. I'll be leaving soon and I recommended that you do the same there is blood testing in biology." with that I walked out of the cafeteria.

I heard Alice telling Edward to skip biology cause they were doing blood testing. After saying that Edward told them what I said to him. All of them were shocked to say the least.

All of a sudden Alice decided that they were going to skip the rest of the school day. I went to the office and said that I wasn't feeling well. The secretary told me to feel better and that I could go home. I went to my car and waited for the Cullen's to come out.

I saw them coming out. The moment they saw me I got out of my car to talk to them.

" Hey my names Bella nice to meet you." I said to all of them. They were all shocked so I continue. "I talked to Edward and told him to tell you to meet me here. I want to get to know you and I want to know if you would like to come over to my house and talk." I said to them.

Alice was the one that responded for them. " sure we would love to go to your house led the way" she said all of them just knobbed their head as in agreeing.

"ok then follow me" and with that I got in my car to my house with the Cullen's following me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pleas review I will update as soon as possible


	9. Reunion

Thanks for the reviews. A lot of you asked if they noticed the that they had the same last name. they did notice but the Cullen's were going to ask Bella at their house. now here is chapter9 . Enjoy

BPOV

While driving and leading the Cullen's to my house I stated to think about my dad. I kept thinking about him the whole way home so it came as a sudden surprise when I saw the house right in front of me. I parked the car and told the Cullen's to park it in the drive way. I started to laugh when I read their mind

" OMG this house is a amazing - Rosalie

" Dam this house is huge - Emmett

" Woo this house is like a castle - Alice

" Man all of them are feeling surprise - Jasper

" God this house is bigger than the one we have" - Edward

" Ok you guys when you stop starting at my house like that you can come in." I said as I entered the house. The minute I started to walk inside they all reacted and started to follow me.

They followed me and I led them inside to the living room. Alice and Jasper sat in on one sofa, Rosalie and Emmett sat in the other sofa, and Edward and I saw I the other sofa.

We were quite until-

" Why are we all so quite" Emmett blurted out.

We all looked at him and started cracking up. We kept laughing for a long time and every time we were done laughing we would look at Emmett and start another laughing round. When we were completely done laughing Alice said she wanted me to go with them to their house so I could meet their "parents".

I thought it was a great idea so I decided so I said I would go. It took twenty five minutes to get to their house even with our crazy driving. This time some of the Cullen's decided they wanted to ride with me. Alice and Rosalie decided to drive with me and Jasper, Emmett decided to ride with Edward. We decided to race to their house. Myself and the girls won the race. The guys were pretty mad that us girls won so in order to cheer them up. Alice and Rosalie went to kiss their mates while I just went and kiss Edward on the cheek. I really wanted to kiss him on the lips but that would be weird. Plus why would he like me, he looked like a god while I just looked like plain Jane.

Alice and Rosalie took me inside and the guys just followed us. Alice told me that their parents would be down in a minute.

I knew that the people that they called "parents" were probably their creator. As we waited we went inside the living. I complimented them and told them that their house was absolutely stunning and that it looked timeless and that it had a lot of grace.

We continued talking and they all told me that they had a lot of questions for me. I told them that I would respond to all of them when their parents got here. Of course Alice and Emmett wouldn't stop bugging me so I quickly used one of my powers.

I used my mind control really fast that even Edward didn't notice and convinced Alice and Emmett to stop bugging and asking questions tell their parents got here.

The mind control was one of my powers that I didn't like to use at all. I thought it a was pure evil. I hated it but that was one of the reasons the Volturi wanted me in their guard. Aro said this way he can completely keep the vampire world safe from humans. I of course read his mind and found out it was so he can control the vampire race. I kept thinking about this till I was interrupted by Edward saying-

"Bella are you all right you seem to be out of it."

He sounded very worried and by the looks on his face he was. Man he looks like a god when he is worried. Wait what the hell am I saying. Of course he looks like a god but why am I thinking this he is good looking sure but he is also very sweet and kind and generous and smart and responsible and Wait what the hell am I saying.

"Yeah I'm find Edward just thinking about my past that's all." god that was close.

After I responded to his questions I felt two new vampires here. First I saw a kind maternal women who looked around 25 years old. She looked kind and sweet and you could tell she was the mother figure of the family. She was the type of woman I would have wanted as my mother growing up.

The person next to her was something I did not expect. He was tall good-looking man around 23 with blond hair and topaz eyes.

"Hello dear my name is Esme and this is my husband--------"

" Dad is that you?" I asked

"Isabella" he asked in disbelief. He sounded as if he were about to cry.

"Daddy" I shouted.

"Bella" he said at the same time I said daddy to him.

I couldn't think about this any more. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He did the same with me. We both hugged each other and hold on to each other as if our vampire existence depended on it. Our quite little reunion got interrupted by everyone who wanted to know why Carlisle called me Bella without introductions and why I called him daddy all of a sudden.

" What's going on I am confused." Emmett said

After that statement everybody just knobbed their heads. I looked back at my daddy and said-

" I guess we got some explaining to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review . I want at least 5 reviews. Please. Please. Please .please. Please.


	10. Powers

OMG I got over ten reviews. Thanks everybody. Will Carlisle and Bella are reunited. Yah. Well here is chapter ten everybody. Hope that you enjoy it.

CPOV

I can't believe that I am holding my sweet princess in my hands. I love her with all my heart. I would kill anybody that hurt her.

Wait Edward don't tell anybody I thought that. I just saw him knob his head telling me that he wouldn't tell anybody.

" So were to start." I told everybody.

" Daddy maybe I should tell the story." my sweet Bella told me. I just knobbed my head to tell her it was a good idea.

BPOV

I told him that I would tell the story. I started to look back to my human memories so can start from the very beginning.

" I was born on September 13 1644. I was born to Cassandra Swan-Cullen and was the daughter of Carlisle Cullen. My mother died giving child birth so I grew up being taken cared of by my father." I looked at my dad cause we both knew what was coming next.

" When I was six years old my father had already taken over my grandfathers job. One night he told me he was going to hunt those vampires. I didn't want him to go cause I was scared he wouldn't come back. When tucking me into bed he promised he would be back and to ease my fear he gave me the Cullen crest. It was a simple necklace with the crest on it. It was an heirloom that was passed on generation to generation to the oldest son. My dad gave it to me before he "died" and I've worn sense that day. My grandfather never found out about it cause if he did he would have taken it away from me. After he tucked me to bed I fell into a deep slumber. I woke up and went looked for my dad. He wasn't at the house. I grandfather called me and told me that my father had died in the hands of that monster he went to hunt. That was the last time I saw my father."

" So your Carlisle human daughter" Edward asked me.

" Yep I am his only blood daughter." I said to Edward.

" Bella" said Alice "how were you changed into a vampire".

" Alice I was changed into a vampire in 1661 by a male vampire. I have no clue who he was I just know that he was one of the vampires that the town hunted. I was living at my grandfather's after my dads "death". when I was seventeen my grandfather invited a wealthy family over. He invited them cause he wanted me to marry their son Daniel. He was forcing me into an arranged marriage. I was angry to say the least. He was forcing me into an arrange marriage. I argued with him but he was still forcing me to do it. I remember screaming at him in front of our guest but I didn't care. I decided to run away. I ran away in the middle of the night . I wrote him a letter to tell him I was starting somewhere else new. He thought thru out his whole life that I was safe. After his death I inherited everything. After running away from my grandfathers house I went to my old house. I got a old lamp from the house that was never used and after locking the door from the house I walked to the forest. I walked for what seemed hours. I kept hearing someone behind me but every time I would turn around no one was their. After hours of walking my feet started to hurt than a vampire hunting saw me and bit me. He just left me to die and I suffered for three days. I went thru the transformation and now here I am.

I have also never drank human blood and I don't feel the bloodlust that every other vampire in the world does towards human blood, to me the human blood is barley noticeable."

" Princess do you have a special ability a power." my dad asked me.

" yeah I do have some powers." I told them

" What do you mean powers and what are they" Alice and Emmett asked at the same time, in a hyper matter

Everybody turned to look at them and then we all just started laughing. Alice and Emmett than started pouting at as at the same time and that started a new round of laughter.

After we all stopped laughing everybody turned to look at me.

"Ok I have quite a few powers. I have mind reading, telekinesis, both mental and physical shield, I can change my and anybodies appearance at will, I can read and control emotions, I can see the past and the future, I can control fire, water, earth, wind, I can kill people just by commanding them, I have invisibility, can tell if someone is lying, I can lie about anything any people will believe me, I can touch you and know every thought that has gone thru your mind, I can create pain in your mind, I can cut all your senses, I am the best tracker in the world, I can see the bonds between people, I can break bonds, I can create illusions, I can teleport, I can break any shield, I can absorb any power, I can control anybody, I can talk to animals, I can turn into an animal, I can control the weather, I also have telepathy, I can send my thoughts to anybody, so I can have a conversation like I had with Edward today even if their not mind readers, I can also take away anybodies power, I can keep a secret and never break it, and I can show people what I want them to see."

Everybody looked at me as if I had grown 10 extra heads. I read their minds and for one all of theirs were blank. I started laughing and they all looked at me as if I were crazy. I couldn't help it, cause it was so damn funny.

"That's so cool" Emmett yelled at me.

" Thanks Emmett that's sweet."

" so dad I want to hear the whole story of what happened when you got bitten and I want to hear how you guys were changed into vampires." I told all of them. This is going to be a very long night.


	11. explanations

**Hay everybody sorry it has taken m forever to update but I had to go to summer school. I really didn't get that many reviews ****L. I am hurt. Oh well. Everybody I hope you guys review and if you can please tell others. Well here is chapter 11.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CPOV**

**Ah I knew that she would want to know what happened to me. I really didn't know where to start, but I guess I should start from the beginning.**

" **After I tucked you to sleep I got ready and left. I waited for the town to come and help so we could start the hunt. I waited for them to come. As I waited I saw he vampire emerge from the sewer. **

**I ran and changed it I saw its eyes and saw that they were black the color of coal. Then he saw me and instead of running away from me he turned around and attacked me. He looked tired and weak but he was still fast and strong. All of a sudden he got to me and bit me and then he left me their to die.**

**I knew that what ever came in contact with the monster would be burned and destroyed so to protect my self I went and hid. I kept thinking about you the whole time I was going thru the change. I suffered for three days. When I awoke all my senses where sharper. I knew I had become a vampire and I tried to kill my self. I tried many ways to try to kill myself but non of them worked at all. I grew thirsty but I didn't want to kill humans. The thirst was unbearable and then I saw a herd of deer past by. I let my senses take over and drank them. After that I knew that I didn't have to kill humans. I decide that I would live of animals. I swam thru the cannels in France. I stumbled across a coven in Italy, and they were very well educated. They were quite powerful. I spent a decade their living and learning with them. I would have spent more time their but they drank human blood and I was quite uncomfortable with the fact. After that I traveled to the new world.**

**I mastered my blood lust. I worked as a doctor. All thru this time I felt lonely. I had no companion to be around me. I felt lonely and I was thinking of changing somebody. In 1918 I changed Edward after his mother begged me to save him." I said. I directed my thoughts to Edward and told him to continue.**

**EPOV**

**I read Carlisle thoughts and I could tell that he wanted me to tell her what happened. I still couldn't believe that she was Carlisle human daughter. She was beautiful and she was the most amazing creature I have ever seen. She was amazing. She had dark colored mahogany colored hair, a beautiful shaped face, nice cheek bones, amazing cherry blood lips, big topaz colored eyes. In truth she did look like Carlisle daughter.**

" **I was born in 1901. In 1918 the Spanish influenza hit Chicago. My father died at the first wave of the influenza. Then my mother got it. After she got it I was hit with it. My mother was strong and lasted a long time, longer than everybody else. She took care of me the whole time in the hospital. She also took care of herself. At the time Carlisle was taking care of my mother and I. at the last wave of the influenza she died but right before she did she begged Carlisle to save my what ever the cost was. **

**He took me home and he bit me. I suffered thru the change. When I awoke I discovered I had an ability. I could read thoughts. I was thought to follow the animal diet. I was changed at the age of seventeen. I had a rebellious period ten years after he changed me. I came back to Carlisle and Esme."**

**I finished saying then I looked at Carlisle. It took the hint and continued.**

**CPOV**

**Edward looked at me telling me to continue. I saw the way he looked at my Bella and I started to get to the overprotected father mood. I saw that he was somewhere else so it looked like he didn't hear me. Oh well.**

" **A few years I changed Esme and she became my wife" I got Esme's hand and kissed it. " I think darling that you should continue the story." I said to my beautiful wife.**

**EPOV (Esme)**

**Carlisle looked at me and told me to continue my story. I really didn't like my story, but I guess that's what everybody thinks of their story.**

" **I was changed by Carlisle a few years after Edward was changed. I had tried to commit suicide after my baby boy died. I was married to someone that I didn't love. After I had tried to commit suicide, a few men found me and took me to the back of the hospital because they thought I was dead. Carlisle was their and heard my faint heartbeat. He got me and took me to his house. He bit me and changed me into a vampire. After I awoke from the transformation Carlisle and I fell in love. After my newborn year and by the time I was able to control my bloodlust, we got married. I've lived together with Carlisle as man and wife for over fifty years." I turned to Carlisle after I was finished.**

**CPOV**

**After Esme was done I started talking again.**

" **In 1933 us three passed by New York. Their I found Rosalie in the street, dieing. She looked to have been abused. I just couldn't let her die so I took her and brought her to my house." I turned to Rosalie so she could continue the story.**

**RPOV**

**Carlisle turned and looked at me, I didn't like to tell my story, but this was Carlisle's daughter, practically making her my sister so I decided to tell her what happened to me.**

" **I was born in New York in 1918. I grew up in the time of the great depression. I was one of the lucky families that didn't suffer cause of it. My parents told me it was the peoples fault that they were suffering. My dad worked in a bank owned by the Royce family. They owned the only company that was allowing people to make a living. When I was eighteen years old my mother "forgot" to pack my fathers lunch and asked if I could take it. I said sure and she told me to were my summer red dress and to curl my hair. I was surprised that I had to dress like that to take my fathers lunch to him, but I didn't say anything.**

**After I got ready I walked to the bank. When I got to the bank everybody was looking at me. This didn't bother me cause everybody always looked at me. Then I met him. Royce the 2nd****. He was the son of the owner of the bank and he had come to the bank cause he was going to own it soon. He was rich and good looking and I thought he was my prince charming. We meet and that night the roses started to arrive. Every night he would send roses and then he started sending violets cause he said it reminded him of my eyes. Long story short we were engaged. One night I was walking home from my friends house. I walked alone. Then I stumbled by Royce and his friends. They were all drunk. They abused my and left me their to die. I was found by Carlisle and was changed." I said finishing my story. Emmett knew I didn't like my story and hugged me for support.**

**I looked at Carlisle telling him he could continue.**

**CPOV**

**When Rosalie finished I continued talking about my family.**

" **Two years after I changed Rosalie we moved. One night she went hunting alone since she could control her bloodlust. That night she came bringing a young man." I turned to Emmett.**

**EPOV (Emmett's)**

" **I was raised by a loving family. When I was twenty years old I went hiking with my older brother. Let's just say things didn't go as planned. My brother and I were mulled by a bear. Rosalie" I turned looking at my beautiful wife " found me and took me to Carlisle after she found me. I thought I was dead and was saved by an angel. She ran to Carlisle and asked him to change me. She didn't change me cause she was afraid of killing me. I have lived with them ever since." when I finished I turned to Carlisle.**

**CPOV**

**When Emmett finished he turned to me. Telling me to continue.**

" **Alice and Jasper are the only two I didn't change. They actually found us." I turned to Jasper and Alice so they could continue for me.**

**JPOV**

" **I was changed at the time of the civil war. I was born in Texas. I was a commander in the army. Nobody knew my real age, but I got a high spot even with them not knowing my real age. One night when I was done escorting the women and children I saw three beautiful girls. They saw mw and they wanted me. The person who changed me was called Maria. I always drank human blood till I met Alice. When I worked for Maria I trained hundreds of newborns for the wars of the south. When I was turned into a vampire I found out I was an empathy. That's how I trained newborns. I drank human blood for over a hundred years. One day I ran from Maria and went with my friend peter and his mate. He noticed that in felt worst right after hunting. It was cause I could feel their emotions before they died. They would scream and beg for me to stop but I wouldn't. a few years later I left peter and his mate. I would stop drinking human blood but eventually I would drink again cause the pain was unbearable.**

**One night I went at night to a Pennsylvania and I stopped by a dinner. Their I saw and fell in love with the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was a vampire by the looks and smell but she had golden topaz eyes. That confused me cause vampires only have black eyes when thirsty and red when they have already eaten. The gold was really nice thou. She saw me and started walking towards me. It really looked like dancing.**

" **Hi my name is Alice. Nice to meet you Jasper. Please come with me cause a human is going to come inside in three minutes and if we don't leave you are going to attack her." she said to me. I was surprised but I followed her out. She lid me to the forest. I followed her. After we ran a good five minutes. When we stopped I was about to ask her how she knew those things when we've never met. As I was about to ask her she-**

" **I knew who you were cause I can see the future so I saw your question and I knew that we were going to meet their so I waited. I know that you can feel emotions and I see that you hate hunting humans. I have golden eyes cause I hunt animals instead of humans." I felt love coming from her and I returned the feeling. I was going to ask her if she wanted to be my mate.**

**Suddenly her eyes became disoriented. She got out of that gaze as quickly as it came. She jumped up and kissed me on the lips and said-**

" **of course I'll be your mate I love you Jazzy." we traveled for a few weeks like this she teaching me the "vegetarian" life style. One day while we were hunting in Oregon he got a vision and started jumping up and down. When she got to me she said-**

" **Jasper there is another vampire coven like us and they are going to let us stay with them lets go." she said and since then we have been living together like a family." I finished and looked at Alice telling her it was her turn.**

**APOV (yah) **

**I loved to hear the story of when I met Jasper. Bella looked really nice and I knew we were going to be best friends and that we were going to be sisters. Now it as my turn luckily my story was very short.**

" **I don't remember much I don't even remember my vampire change. I just woke up a vampire. I was in an alyssum when I was human. I could procrastinate so my parents sent me their cause they thought I was crazy.**

**The minute I awoke from the change I had a vision from when I was supposed to meet Jasper. I had golden eyes when we meet cause I got the vision three years in the future. **

**When I met Jasper I fell in love with him. One day when we went hunting I had a vision of me finding Carlisle and his family. I could see that they were going to help Jasper with learning to control his blood lust. Also that we would become a great family and live all together. Once I got out of the vision I told Jasper and we started running here. Since than I have live with my family." I told Bella when I was done I looked at Carlisle and told him I was done.**

**CPOV**

**My family was done and Bella seemed happy. She had a beautiful smile playing in her lips.**

**BPOV**

**I was happy. I had found my father and my daddy's family trusted me enough to tell me how they were changed. I felt happy that almost everybody in the family found a mate except Edward. He seemed like an amazing person and I was shocked that he was alone. I really liked Edward. We hardly talked but when I saw him I felt a connection. Crazy I know.**

"**Thank you so much everybody for trusting me."**

"**No worries Bella I see we are going to become the best of friends" Alice said to me with a smile on her face.**

**I laughed cause I had also seen it. I looked outside and noticed that it was almost sunrise. We really had talked for a long time"**

"**Well I have to go change. We have school soon. If you want I can come here today after school." I said to my " siblings".**

"**Of course we want you to come today. You are allowed any time you wish to be here Bella" Esme said to me.**

" **Thanks mom" I said. I could see the light in her eyes when I called her mom.**

" **How about after my dad gets out of work we can all go to my house so that you also know were I live."**

" **Sure. See you later darling." Esme said to me**

" **bye mom."**

"**bye dad"**

" **bye everybody. See you in school"**

" **Bye Bells" everybody said to me as I left and went home.**

**//xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please read and review. I ask for at least 25 reviews. Please and review my other story. Write back if you have any ideas on how to make my stories better. Thanks everyone.**


	12. School

Hay everybody I now can receive anonymous reviews. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. Tell me things you think will make it better and if you think I should continue the story. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have summer school. It sucks I know huh. Oh well here is the next chapter please read and review.

BPOV

As I was going home I kept thinking about my dad and about my new family cause my dad is their " father". I immediately feel in love with all of them. They were all sweet and caring. Alice had a bubbly personality, Rosalie was beautiful inside and out thou she is aggressive when it comes to protecting her family, Esme is sweet and motherly, Jasper is calming and is someone you can talk to about anything, Emmett is funny and is someone that can always put a smile on your face, dad was caring and kind just like I remember him, and Edward, I don't know about him. He is sweet in kind and I love him but its more than a brother feeling. Ahhhh it's so confusing.

When I got home I changed into a dark blue skinny jeans with a silky v neck shirt with a pair of black flats, and a black designer jacket. I grabbed my coach hand bag and started to head to school.

When I got their I only saw Edwards car in the parking lot. Alice spotted me and ran to me at human speed to give me a hug. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked happy to see me. It looked as if Christmas had come early this year. In turned around and saw the other Cullen's behind her.

" Hay everyone" I said to them.

" hey Bella" said Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

" hay bells" Emmett said.

" Hello Bella." Edward said. The way he said my name it made it sound so sweet.

He actually made my name mean beautiful.

" So Bella do you want to go shopping." Alice said to me jumping up and down. I already knew that she was going to ask me and I also saw in the vision that she was a shopping alcoholic. I liked to go shopping but if I went shopping with Alice this week I would hate it forever.

" sorry Alice but I had a vision and if I go shopping with you this week I am going to hate it for eternity. Maybe next time." I told her. I saw that she was a little disappointed that she and I wouldn't go shopping but said k to it and maybe another time. I was happy that she wasn't sad and that she bounced back to being her bubbly self.

" so Bella are you still coming to our house?" Emmett asked me.

" sure am Emmett." I replied back to him. I really wanted to go to their house cause I wanted to see my dad and now mom and cause I wanted to take them to see my house. All of them have seen my house expect my parents. Esme is the perfect mother, the mother I never had.

" Bella I love your outfit its amazing. Were did you get it?" Rosalie said to me while looking at my outfit.

" I bought it in Milan before I came to Forks. It was a cloudy day and I decided to go shopping. I saw the outfit and bought it. I have lived for a long time that I have earned enough money to not work for the rest of my life and I will still live in wealth." I said to her.

" wow that's awesome. We defiantly need to take you shopping with us." Alice told me. I laughed at that. I saw the parking lot and saw that some more students were already here.

" Lets go inside you guys." I told everyone.

" Bella can you wait for Edward and I for a few minutes please." Alice asked me.

" Sure"

As I waited for Alice and Edward to come out of the office. I didn't use any of my powers cause I know that it is rude to not give others their privacy. After a few minutes of waiting Alice and Edward came out with a paper in their hands. I saw that it was a time schedule. I was really clueless at this moment.

"Why do you guys have a schedule?" I asked both of them

" We all have the same classes now silly. We wanted to have the same classes as you." Alice said.

" Also we thought it would be nice for all of us to have the same classes. It would make it more interesting with us three vampires in the same classes." Edward said to me. I started to laugh cause it was true. I wonder what three vampires together would do in one class.

" Cool. Lets go inside already class is going to start in a few minutes and I don't want to be late so lets go." I said to them in a normal tone.

We walked right next to each other Alice on my left and Edward on my right. We walked into English class. Apparently they told all my teachers that they had switched classes. The only available seats were next to me. We talked to each other using one of my powers. I put a connection that connected Alice Edward and me so that we could talk in our minds during class.

The day continued liked this until lunch. We were laughing in line ready to get our props. It was fun to learn more about the family. I found out all the crazy things that Jasper and Emmett did since they became vampires. I couldn't stop laughing at all. I sat with my new family. When I saw Jasper and Emmett I started to laugh. They thought I was crazy. Emmett and Jasper were curious why I had started laughing when I saw them.

" Why did Bella start laughing when she saw me" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time. I couldn't help it I started to laugh even more. Then Alice and Edward understood why I was laughing and they started to laugh. I couldn't stop laughing and neither could Edward so Alice told them why I started to laughing like crazy. When Alice was done explaining Emmett and Jasper looked as if they would die of embarrassment. After lunch Alice and I went to the rest of our periods and continued doing what we did this morning.

After class Edward and Alice decided that they wanted to go with me. I was a little surprise cause Edward doesn't let anybody drive his car. He said he wanted to go with me so he gave his car keys to Rose so she could take and drive the car. We went to the house and waited for my dad to come. Esme greeted me sweetly. A few hours later my dad arrived. Now I was going to show them my life and house. Here goes nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everybody please review and tell me wht you think.

Nataly


	13. Home and Girlfriend

Hay everybody I now receive anonymous reviews. Thanks for the reviews everybody. Please tell others if they can read and review my story. Thanks everybody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

When my dad got home he smelled my scent and dropped his bag and ran towards me to give me a hug. Everybody looked at him in surprise. Esme was smiling but the others looked shocked. It was very funny.

" Well, I'm hurt , I thought that I was Carlisle's favorite but I guess I'm not." Emmett said out loud while pouting pretending to be sad.

Everybody was laughing their heads off. It was a funny sight. Big strong Emmett pouting like a little kid. Hahahahahhahah it is a funny sight.

Emmett was trying to keep a straight face but the moment we started laughing he cracked a smile. It showed his dimples perfectly.

" Don't worry Emmett I'm sure that I'm dads favorite daughter, but your are definitely his favorite son." I said to Emmett.

" Hay" Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward yelled at the same time.

My parents and Emmett along with me started to laugh again. But this time Alice continued to pout. After our laugh attack I got out of my dads arms and sat down next to him. I was thinking of a new car I wanted to get soon that was about to come out in Europe. I was bought out of my thoughts when my dad spoke.

" Bella" my dad said to me.

" Yes dad." I responded to him

" well bells you said we were going to see your house today. So we are ready for when ever you want to leave. Ok princess." he said to me.

" ok. Then lets hit the road." they followed me. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme went with me in my Lamborghini while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went in her convertible. It took us ten minutes. We could have run their but I had to bring my car home. Rosalie and I parked our cars in the front of the house. When my parents saw my house their mouths dropped open. Even everybody else who had already seen my house were still not over the surprise. I laughed out loud and with that they stopped starring at my house and the looked at me with a sheepish grin.

" Ok everybody since your done looking at the front of my house why don't we go inside and talk and then all of you can ask me the questions you guys have in mind." I said to them. They saw me walking inside. Everybody went inside wittier mate. Alice with jasper first then Rose and Emmett and lastly mom and dad. I had walked in with Edward by my side. He opened my door and motioned me to walk in before him. That is super king. He acted like a total gentlemen.

" why thank you Edward." I said to him letting my English accent to be noticed.

" Why no problem Bella." he said to me copying my English accent. I couldn't help but giggle. When we walked in everybody had a big smile on their face. I could tell Edward was trying to read their minds and I got curious so I used my powers as well, but everybody was blocking their mind from us Edward was frustrated and I was giggling cause the songs they choose were funny.

Alice choose to sing I'm walking on sunshine. Jasper was singing hello . Esme was singing twinkle twinkle little star. Rose was singing I kissed a girl. Emmett was singing Barbie girl, but the funniest was dad who was singing " I'm to sexy for my shirt". I started to laugh cause I never expected my dad to sing that song of all the songs in the world.

" What are you guys hiding from us." said a very frustrated Edward asked

" NOTHING" they all said at the same time keeping that creepy smile on their faces. After they said that the whole place got really quite . I didn't like the quiet so I decided to break it.

" does anybody want anything to drink?" I asked everybody. Everybody knobbed their heads.

" ok then I'll get your favorite blood in a minute why don't you guys sit down in the living room" I said to them

"OK" everybody responded.

" I'll come and help you Bella" Edward said

" ok come with me to the kitchen then" I responded to him. He followed me to the kitchen.

" Edward can you please pass me eight cups from the cabinet" I asked him

" Sure. Here you go." he responded

" Thanks." I took the cups from him and went to the fridge to get the blood. I put their favorite blood in their cup. When I was about to get all the cups Edward stopped me.

" I'll carry four you care four deal" he asked me.

" ok deal" I really didn't want for him to help but he was acting super sweet and he was raised as a gentlemen that I couldn't resist. Pus he looked hot. Omg did I just say that. Oh well he would never fall in love with me. I'm just plain Jane. He looks like a god.

We walked into the living room and gave everybody their drinks.

Edward and I sat together in one of the couches since everybody else was spread out with their mates.

" ok shoot. So what do you guys want to ask me:" I said while facing everybody.

I wasn't sure who was going to start it was quiet for a few moments than Alice decided to speak first.

" why do you have a big house" she asked

" I have a big house cause I like how it has a lot of space and cause for some reason it feels comfortable to have a big house." I responded

" does anybody live with you or do you live by yourself." rose asked me

" no I live by myself" I responded to her.

" WHY" Emmett asked loudly.

" because I really don't like vampires that drink human blood and when I met the coven in Alaska Tanya and Irina didn't like me. They asked me if I wanted to be in their coven but I refused kindly. They are the only other vegetarian vampires beside you guys." I said to them.

" have you met the Volturi." Jasper asked me. I knobbed my head. At that everybody got worried.

" What happened." my dad asked in a worried angry tone. Well I guess it was time to tell them what happened.

" Well around two years after I was changed I decided to travel around Europe. One of my stops was Italy. Their I met the Italian coven. They were educated and were very good at keeping their secret from humans. They saw me and took me to their master. I meet their leaders but I could see that they were human drinkers and that immediately made me hate them. Aro was delighted to see another vampire. He told me to come forward. I didn't know why but I did. He touched my hand. He was happy and then his smiled turned into a frown. I didn't understand so I took my hand away and took a step back. He started to say things like amazing and incredible and such power. I just stared at him confused. He saw my face and told me why he frowned. He had the power to read any thought that anybody has ever had but when he touched me he read nothing. He said I had a shield. Later that day I accidentally touched Aro hand and was able to copy his power. That day I touched everybody's hand. I got all the powers they had. Aro found out I could copy others powers and that I had a shield. He asked me if I wanted to be part if the Volturi as one of the rulers. I politely refused to be part of his coven. He has tried to get me to be one of the rulers for a very long time. I once told him that I would never be part of it cause they drink human blood and nothing in the world could change that. Every time he comes looking for me. I always know ahead of time since I can see the future.

He wants me really badly and will do anything to get me. that's how I know the Volturi." I said to them. My dad looked angry and Edward look murderous. Everybody else looked angry but not like them two.

"do you have a mate" Esme asked

" no I don't I haven't found the right person" until now I thought. Edward looked happy Weird

" Have the Volturi hurt you" my dad asked

" yeah they have, but it wasn't with the leaders. It was with Jane. That girl absolutely hates me." I said to them. She really hated me since she couldn't use her power on me and cause Aro wanted me to be part of the. She thought that if I joined she wouldn't be Aro's favorite anymore.

Edward was the only one that had not asked me a question. I thought he wasn't going to ask me anything until-

" Bella can I ask you something in private?" he asked

"Sure" I told him. I led him to my vampire sound proof room. When we got their he turned to face me.

" Bella I know that we've only know each other for a little bit but I feel like I've known you forever. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. I looked at him and said

" I feel the same way. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I said to him. With that he crashed hid lips to mine and kissed me with a lot of passion. I kissed him back. When we stopped we looked at each other and smiled.

" come on" I said " we better go tell everybody else" with that we got out of the room and went back to tell the others.

I wonder how they will react.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay everybody. Hope you8 enjoy this chapter. Please review


	14. Prank and Tell

Hay everybody. Thanks for reviewing. I love what you wrote. Please tell others if they can read and review. I would really appreciate it. Sorry it has taken me forever to update but I had to finish my summer school classes and my school volleyball team has already started practicing for our tournaments that our starting in September. Please tell others to please read and review the story. I read all the reviews I get and their really nice. Sorry again for not updating sooner. If you guys have any ideas to make my story better don't hesitate to send me a private message or write it in the review thanks again everybody. Here is the next chapter. : ) )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

After me and Edward walked out of the room holding hands. I got a great idea and turned Edwards and myself invisible. I also covered our scent so that everybody didn't notice that we were in the room. We entered the room and we saw everybody drinking their blood from their cups and sitting together with their mates. Lucky they were all facing the opposite direction that we were coming in from it was Alice and Jasper in one side with mom and dad in the middle and Rose and Emmett in the other side. I pulled Edward to follow me and went right behind mom and dad. Edward got what I was planning and followed along.

When we were behind them Edward and I whispered right behind them the one word that came to our mind.

" boo" we said together. When they heard it everybody jumped and their eyes got huge but the funniest was when Emmett saw nobody else in the room and started screaming like a girl. Edward and I couldn't help it any more and we started to laugh I stopped using my power and they saw us.

Their faces were so funny that it made Edward and I start laughing even more than how we were before. We couldn't stand it anymore that Edward and I fell to the floor laughing like maniacs. All the faces were funny, my dads eyes were big with shocked, my mom had her eyes closed and was sitting on dads lap, rose and Alice had their mouths open as if they were in shocked, jasper was in the corner shacking and rocking back and forward, and Emmett was hiding behind the couch sucking his thumb.

When we stopped laughing I led Edward to the loveseat as far away from the family. They were still surprised. After they got over it Emmett and Jasper glared at me and Edward.

Edward and I decided just to ignore them and wait till they stopped. After a couple of minutes Alice and Rose noticed that we weren't going to speak till Em and Jazz stopped. After they convinced them with them with some threats and some other thing "uggg" they stopped glaring at us.

Edward and I stayed quiet trying to see who would break the silence. Emmett looked and noticed that nobody was going to break the silence so he decided to break it.

" so why did you guys decided to scare us" he asked. Edward looked at me so I guess I had to respond.

" well I saw all of you just sitting their and it was the perfect chance to prank you so I blocked Alice's visions and turned invisible and covered our scents. I grabbed Edward and when he got what I was trying to do he followed along." I said to them. I wanted them to forgive me so I send Edward a thought.

' I am going to cry so I want you to comfort me. That will get us both us out of trouble. Just play along ok.' I thought to him. I looked at him and noticed that he knobbed his head.

" were so sorry we didn't mean to get you guys angry with us" I said while actually crying. I heard them gasp cause vampire's can't cry. " I really am s- s-sorry" I said. I felt Edward holding me since I started crying.

" OH Bella they already forgave please stop crying." he said. He was really a good actor. I could tell that inside he was laughing.

" are you s-s-sure" I said continuing my little act.

"We forgive you" they all said. I stopped crying but I was still being hold by Edward.

" thanks everybody." their was a small silence.

" Edward and I have something to tell you" I said to them. They all got super quite.

" we are together" I said while hiding my face in Edwards chest. Their reaction was not something I expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review


	15. Reactions

_**Sorry it took me forever to update. Here is chapter 15. Enjoy. **_

_**If you guys have any ideas on how to make the story any better for you guys please send me a private message or write your ideas in your reviews. If you have any questions as well please tell me and I'll send you a message with the answer. I now accept anonymous reviews and I would really appreciate it if you guy could tell others to read my stories. Thanks everybody**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**BPOV **_

_**Their reaction was something I did not except.**_

_**Alice and Rose jumped of the sofa and started jumping up and down like they had heard the best news possible. They started holding hands and they continued jumping up and down. **_

_**Jasper and Emmett were staring at us as if it took us forever to get together and then they got a glint in their eyes. I feel sorry for my Edward cause I know that they are going to torture him later.**_

_**Mom and dad were happy. Esme was smiling like crazy and dad had a big smile on his face. It looked like his face would break at any moment. They were both so happy. **_

_**Edward and I were immediately surrounded by our family. Everybody was hugging us. I could tell that they were all happy for us. **_

_**I was happy that they were letting me be with Edward. I couldn't be happier. After everybody was done hugging us we each sat in a love seat with our couples. I felt bad for pulling the act. I'm going to tell them the truth later.**_

" _**Bella were so happy for you now you'll be my sister and sister-in-law." Alice said while still jumping up and down. Man she has to much energy even for a vampire. I smiled at her. Wait what sister-in-law. I wish I was his mate.**_

" _**Alice what are you talking about. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. We just met and we don't want to start and go fast. Besides why would you think sister-in-law?" I asked and told her.**_

" _**oh I thought Edward asked you to be his mate. I said that because I had a vision after you left that Edward asked you to marry him and you accepted. I saw both of you guys in the alter kissing and then I saw a vision of you and Edward holding hands in front of a beautiful waterfall watching the sunset together. It was so beautiful and you to look so cute together. Edward was being so romantic I don't know why Jasper won't act like that anymore." she said. I blushed since I still have the power of illusion and since nobody is a shield they saw my blushed. Everybody was laughing and you could tell that Jasper was thinking of ways to show Alice that he was still romantic. He looked and me and I could tell that he wanted me to read his mind. I decided to read it and see what he wanted.**_

" _**Bells do you think you can block Alice's power till tomorrow night. Please for your favorite brother." he asked. I couldn't help but giggle in my mind.**_

" _**Sure I'll block it but I have no favorite brother yet. Okay" I said to him in his mind. Edward couldn't read our minds cause of my shield. He had something special planned for Alice and I'm going to help her.**_

" _**hey bro why didn't you ask Bella to be your mate" Emmett asked. Then Alice, rose and mom smacked him in the head.**_

" _**HAY what was that for." he asked while rubbing his head.**_

" _**that was for getting in other peoples business." rose said.**_

_**I noticed that Edward and dad were quiet. I saw that he was telling Edward things. I wanted to know what but I respected their privacy. Unlike Edward I could block my power. I decided to let it drop. I was happy that everybody accepted that Edward and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. I really wished to be Edwards mate but I just let fate decided. I could peek in the future but then what's the surprise so I decided to not look. Oh I have to tell them what Edward and I did. Nah never mind I can use it in the future when I get in trouble. This little skill can get my out of a lot of trouble. Once everything settle down I sat next to Edward, Alice sat next to Jasper, Rose with Emmett, and mom and dad. I noticed that it was 1:15 in the morning. I wanted to show them my house.**_

"_**okay everybody why don't I give you a tour of my house." I said to all of them. They al knobbed their heads and followed me.**_

" _**okay the first floor has 20 rooms and 17 bathrooms. The first floor consist of also the kitchen and the living room." I said. I started to led them to the second floor. **_

" _**okay this floor has 22 rooms and 22 bathrooms. All the rooms are private and their sound proof even for vampires." I started to led them to the third floor.**_

" _**this floor has 25 rooms 25 bathrooms, and 10 offices.**_

_**The forth floor is library. The whole floor. The last floor has my room, office, and a personal study." I said to them. They were all shocked. I led them back to the living room. It took 5 hours to show them my whole house. Oh well. I wonder what's going to happen for now on.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think**_


	16. propose and the Volturi

**So sorry it has taken me forever to update the story but I've been very busy. I have been preparing for my schools volleyball team. Please review cause I want to know what you think of the story so far. Oh well here is chapter 16 enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV **

**It's been a few months since I found my father and found my one true love. I sat with my family all the time at school and I would often go to their house or they would come to fine.**

**My dad and I have reconnected and we feel like we were never separated. I get along great with everybody. **

**Everybody at the school got use to us being together that they don't even gossip about us anymore. Everything is feeling really peaceful. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen very soon for some reason I can tell its going to be very bad. I have opened my future seeing power in order to figure out what's going to happen, but lately I have seen nothing out of the ordinary. I can tell that Alice has the same feeling since every time I see her most inner thoughts the ones she's hiding from Edward I can tell she has been seeing the future and has seen nothing. **

**I just know that's something is going to happen but since I can't see anything I guess I'm going to have to ignore it. **

**Since it rains a lot here in Forks, Emmett has taught me how to play vampire baseball. We all normally play boys against girls. Its loads of fun. Normally we when cause we all know how to play and cause mom and my sisters keep flirting with the guys. It so funny cause they stop focusing on the game and more at their wife's. Only Edward and I play fair. That is something we do as a family.**

**My sisters and I go shopping together all the time. It is something we do together as sister's. we normally go together shopping for a whole day and come back with loads of bags. Usually Rose and I have to drag Alice out of the mall cause its closing and she doesn't want to leave.**

**With my brothers we wrestle and play video games. I usually spent hours fighting and playing games with them. I normally win when we wrestle but I normally lose when I play video games. I'm getting better though and now I'm finally becoming a competition to their winning skills. Sometimes I go reading to the library at my house with Jasper. that's our special brother and sister activate we do together.**

**With my mom we normally redecorate. Its here favorite thing to do in the whole world. It's actually a lot of fun to do. We sometimes did some ridiculous things and then we had to fix it as soon as possible. We normally redecorated my house since it was bigger and cause it had so many rooms. We did this together and mother and daughter.**

**With y dad we would do a lot of things. We would go shopping, hunting, read, or anything that would spoil me. I was his little princess and he always treated me like that even though I wasn't 6 anymore. The good thing was that I was never the spoil rude type of person. We almost did everything together. We are really close.**

**With Edward, were do I begin. We hunt together, go on dates, go to school together, we both play music together, and so many other thing. We are hardly ever separated. We have even gone to my house to just spent some alone time together. **

**That's was exactly what we were doing right now. We were in my room in my bed just laying their me in his arms as usual. He was being usually quiet. I could tell he was thinking of some things. He would normally be quiet but not this quiet. I was a little worried. Though only my parents and sisters could tell I was deeply in love with Edward Cullen. I was head over heels for him. I really do love him. I pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way. He deserves someone more beautiful than myself. Someone that looked like Alice or Rose. They were beyond beautiful. **

**We continued to lie their in my bed like usual then all of a sudden he started to speak.**

" **Bella you know that I love you right." he asked looking at me straight in the eyes. I knobbed my head unsure of were this was going.**

" **well Bella" he got off the bed and got on one knee. Oh lord this can't be happening.**

" **You are my sun and moon and I love you with all that I have. Before you, Bella my life was like a moonless night. Very dark but their was stars-points of light and reason. When you came you lit up my life and their was brilliancy and beauty. I love you and I want t spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me and become my mate." he asked pulling out a beautiful simple ring. It was stunning.**

" **yes" I whispered.**

" **what" he asked as if he didn't believe what I was saying.**

" **YES I'll marry you." I said while jumping off the bed and into his arms. I hugged him and he hugged me back. Then he kissed me with such passion. At first I was shocked but I quickly got over it and kissed him back. After we stop kissing and took in some not needed air we turned and looked at each other. After a while of just looking at each others eyes he said.**

" **we should go tell the family." I just knob my head and we ran towards his house.**

**When we got their everybody was doing what they normally do. Alice and Jasper were in one couch while Emmett and Rose were in the other watching TV. Mom was in the back garden and dad was in his office. Same old same old. Edward and I entered the living room and I called our parents.**

" **mom dad can you please come to the living room for a moment Edward and I have something to tell you" I said in a normal tone since I know that they can here me. They stopped what they were doing and came to the living room. When they arrived I couldn't speak so I just stuck out my hand that held the ring. They all gasped when they saw it. Then they all had a big smile on their faces. My mom and sisters attacked me with hugs while the guys attacked Edward. We were congratulated from them all and they all approved of our engagement. I was supper happy. After a while Alice and Rose begged me to let them do my wedding. I of course said yes. The guys started to play video games and we girls started to talk about my wedding. Then something hit me.**

**XXXXXXXXX VISION XXXXXXXXXXX**

**All the Cullen's were sitting in the Cullen's residence relaxing and doing the same as usual. **

**The girls were reading some magazines and Jasper and Emmett were playing video games while Carlisle and Edward were playing checkers.**

**All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. Esme and Carlisle get up and open the door to see who it is. When they come back they are followed by Aro, his brothers, and some of the guard. I see the calendar and see that it is the 21 of May.**

" **Hello Cullen's. oh and Bella its so good to see you again." Aro says in a cheery mood. His eyes looking really vivid. I read his mind and see that he is going to attack. **

**Then everything turn black.**

**XXXXXXXXX VISION ENDS XXXXXXXXX**

**I turned and looked at Alice and Edward. They look worried. Today is the 20 of May and it said that they were going to come on the 21. They were attacking tomorrow.**

**I turned and saw that everybody else was clueless.**

" **the Volturi are coming tomorrow." I said. They all gasp.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review. I want ten reviews at **


	17. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

Hay everybody. I know you guess want to kill me since this isn't a chapter.

Well I just want to tell you that I won't be able to update till next week. SORRY.

I'm going on vacation and I won't have a computure with me at all.

I promise to update as soon as I get home.

Once again SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY AND AGAIN

SORRY


	18. attack

Hey everybody sorry it has taken me forever to update this story but I've started school and stuff, so I really don't have much time to right. I'm so sorry. Thanks to everyone who is reading the story.

I promise I will try to update as often as I can. Unfortunately it will take sometimes a little while for me to update. Thanks for reviewing everybody.

I know that you guys wonder what's taken me so long. Let me tell you that I had a writers block and all of my school things and volleyball games.

For anyone who has any ideas to make the story better tell me in a review or send me a private message. Thanks everyone. Okay so here is chapter 18. Enjoy : 3 .

* * *

BPOV.

Once we told them the Volturi were coming Alice told the rest of them what we saw in our vision. I knew that their was nothing we could do except wait. I hate when I have to do this. We couldn't run since they can track everyone besides me. I wonder why Aro is coming with everyone. He normally doesn't leave his castle unless it is something important. I absolutely hate them all. They love to kill and they are ruthless when it comes to killing humans.

I'm pretty sure that someone found about me moving with the Cullen's or he sent someone to spy on me and to tell him were I was going. He has no clue that Carlisle is my human dad and if he were ever to find out he would find a way to use it against me.

I'm also worried of what will happen to him if Aro finds out that I'm planning on marring Edward . He will also use that against me. I love Edward way to much. I love the rest of them to much.

If he found out that I was staying here he is coming to get me and if we're not careful with our wording he will do anything to get me to be part of his guard.

He'll probably want Alice, Jasper, and Edward as well. They have powers that he doesn't have in his guard. He is selfish, cruel, and greedy. All the things I hate in a person. Out of the three brothers the only one that I liked was Marcus.

Marcus actually respected me and took care of me when I went to their castle when I was a young vampire. He didn't care that I hunted animals. In front of everyone he had a very bored type of expression, but when I'm around I always see him smiling unless his other brothers are their.

Everybody was discussing on what to do. We are still pretty close to the town. What would happen if we were to fight. What my house is farther away from town.

" hey everybody. Maybe we should go to my house. It's farther away from town and there is more forest surrounding it. It will be safer for everybody." I told everyone. Alice saw the future and told us that the same thing that was going to happen here was now seen happening in my house. Everybody agreed cause they didn't want anything to happen to the people in town.

I had clothing and other things they would need at home. They all had their rooms so I wasn't worried. We all got up and the girls went to their room to get a few things. They always do.

When they finally finished dad called the call and told them that all of us wouldn't be in the school anymore. He called the hospital and quit saying that we were moving. Today was Monday and it would look weird if we didn't go to school for a while.

We came up with the story that my parents died after I moved to Forks on a business trip and that the Cullen's adopted me. We all took our cars to my house in case someone were to come to the house they wouldn't suspect a thing.

We drove at 150 miles an hour. Emmett was bored so we decided to make it a race. It was his jeep against Alice's porch against Edwards Volvo against Rose's convertible against dads Mercedes against Jaspers bmw against Esme's Ferrari against my Lamborghini. We raced to my house.

Mom got first.

I got second.

Edward and Rose got third.

Dad and Alice got fourth

Jasper got fifth

And

Emmett got last.

Lets just say that he was in a very bad mood once we entered the house. He got the car into the garage and immediately went to his room. Not before he started cussing in every language he knew and breaking two of my paintings. Aw man those were originals. Oh well thank god I have some more originals in the attic.

When we all got out of our cars we went inside. Rose went in and started to look for Emmett. I think she was afraid he was going to ruin more of my stuff. I immediately sensed him and told Rose to go their. She was probably went to go and deal with Emmett.

The rest of us went with me inside. They all went to their own rooms while Edward followed me tonight. I was still rather quiet in thinking about it I didn't notice we were I my room till Edward led me to my bed.

" Bella what's wrong you've been very distracted since we left the house" he asked all worried. I didn't want to tell him that Aro would want him, Alice, and Jasper to join his guard, but I knew that he wouldn't stop persisting me until he found out why.

" Edward the reason why I'm so distracted is because Aro is going to come for Alice, Jasper, and you. Not just me, but you guys as well. He is power hungry and he is going to keep asking you guys to join his guard and now its worse because I'm with you guys. He is going to think that we want to overpower him. You saw in the vision that he was vivid. He is coming to kill us. One way or another we are all going to get killed and there is no way we can escape." I told him. Aro will be here and he is going to destroy all of us and we can't call for help since it is too late. I may have a lot of powers but going against all of the people that are coming is practically impossible even for me. What am I going to do.

" don't worry Bella we'll find a way out of this. I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was trying to comfort me but he himself was scared shitless and I knew it. He was trying to cover it up but he couldn't cover it from me.

We sat in my room together enjoying each others company. I closed my eyes and started to only focus on Edwards scent only. His scent was comforting to me. I could hear that everybody was with their mates. After a while we all figured we should go and wait for the Volturi outside. Edward and I went to the front of the house to see that everyone was already there. I looked and saw that they would be here very soon.

We waited and then we saw them. We saw the black, light black, and the red cloaks, representing were this people stood in the Volturi. I could see Aro and his brothers leading their guard towards us. Then they all stopped around fifty meters from us not a big distance.

"**Hello Cullen's. oh and Bella its so good to see you again." Aro says in a cheery mood. His eyes looking really vivid. I read his mind and see that he is going to attack.**

" **hello Aro its good to see you again" dad said.**

" **AH hello Carlisle its been a while hasn't it" Aro said.**

**I decided it was time for me to protect my family since this what mostly my fault. I quickly put a physical shield around my family just in case.**

" **hello Aro its good to see you as well" I said to him in the sweetest voice I had. He could tell that I was really angry and that I was not happy at all that he was here.**

" **what are you doing here" I asked even though I knew the reasons why.**

" **Why Bella aren't you glad to see us it's been awhile and Marcus missed you visiting him."**

" **Aro just get to the point already why are you here" I said to him. I hated when he pretends to act all nice.**

" **Ah Isabella you know that patience is a virtue, but you are right that is not the reason we are here. We want you, Edward, Japer and Alice to join the guard." he said in his oh so annoying voice. " would any of you like to join us" he said.**

" **no thank you I would like to stay with my family" Alice said.**

" **no I would like to stay with my mate and family" Jasper replied.**

" **no thank you" Edward replied. I could tell that he hated them being here.**

" **As always Aro, no I will not join your guard" I said to him.**

**I looked at him and saw him vivid once more . He was angry that non of us took on his request of us joining the guard.**

" **I really don't want to do this but if you don't join my guard I am going to have to force you to join us," he said " and trust me that will not be a pretty outcome."**

**I could tell that he was saying the truth. I quickly looked into the future and saw that if we didn't go with him he would kill the rest of our family.**

" **okay then It seems like you leave me no choice. Attack." he said and then I started to feel pressure on the shield. I was able to hold them of for a few but then I couldn't hold it was too many of them. Before I could get the shield back up a lot of the guard entered and started to attack my family. I saw everyone I carried about fighting. I tried to help them, but then a group of 20 came and stared to attack me. On any normal day I would have been able to defeat them but right now I was a little weak from the attack they put against my shield. I knew their was only one thing I could do.**

" **STOP. Aro I'll go with you on the condition that you leave my family alone and never attack them again. I will not join your guard but I will go with you. Deal." I said I couldn't continue watching my family getting hurt.**

" **Bella don't your not going with them" I could hear my dad and Edward yelling at me.**

" **give me five minutes Aro to say good bye to my family okay" I see him knob his head and I walk to my family. Immediately Alice, Rose, and Esme grab me.**

" **bells please don't go" Alice begged.**

" **yeah don't" rose said.**

" **Bella darling don't go with them please stay with us" Esme said.**

**I looked at the and I couldn't help it I started to cry tears that would never come.**

" **I'm so sorry but its for the best. Don't forget I love you and please stay together no matter what okay." I quickly let go and went to Jasper and Emmett.**

" **please protect everyone and I love you guys. You are the best big brothers a girl or in this case vampire could ask for I love you." I quickly gave them a hug and went towards my dad.**

" **dad I love you please don't ever forget that. I promise that I'll be alright. Take care of our family and stay strong for them. Please don't let Edward do anything stupid while I'm gone. I love you daddy and I'm so happy that I was able to see and live with you again." I said while hugging him.**

" **I love you to princess I promise to do what you say. Don't worry we'll see each other again. I promise to free you from them and I will do whatever it takes no matter what. Just promise me that you will stay alive, not do anything stupid, and wait for us." he asked**

" **I promise dad take care." I quickly ran towards Edward and hugged him.**

"**Bella why are you doing this?" he asked. I could see the anguish in his eyes. I hated to see him like this but I knew it was for the best.**

" **Edward this is for the best. I can't see my family getting hurt because of me. I love you and you mean the world to me but I am not going to let you be killed by them. I promise not to love someone else and no matter what remember I love you." I couldn't help it and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.**

" **Bella I promise I am going to get you back no matter what and I love you to." he said. Then he gave me one last kiss.**

" **Isabella it is time for us to leave the plane will leave soon and I don't want us to miss our flight." Aro said. I turned around and followed him. I didn't look back because it would kill me to see my family for one last time so I didn't. I walked and followed the Volturi. Leaving my family and the man I loved behind.**

****

**Well here is chapter review and please no flames. Once again sorry it took me forever to update. :P :D**


End file.
